1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a perpendicular magnetic recording head and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a perpendicular magnetic recording head having a solenoid type coil structure in which a coil, which generates a recording magnetic field, is formed at a main pole to increase a recording density of a recording medium by improving the strength of the recording magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording methods can be divided into horizontal magnetic recording methods and perpendicular magnetic recording methods. In a horizontal magnetic recording method, information is recorded based on the fact that the magnetization direction of a magnetic layer is parallel to the surface of the magnetic layer. In a perpendicular magnetic recording method, information is recorded based on the fact that the magnetization direction of a magnetic layer is perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic layer. In terms of recording density, a perpendicular magnetic recording method is superior to a horizontal magnetic recording method. As such, perpendicular magnetic recording heads having various structures are being developed.
To achieve high linear recording density with perpendicular magnetic recording heads, high frequency recording characteristics need to be improved through optimal design of a recording head. To improve the high frequency recording characteristics means maintaining a strong recording magnetic field at a high frequency while simultaneously shortening rise time of the recording magnetic field. For fast rise time of a recording magnetic field, it is important to decrease head inductance and eddy current loss.
The eddy current loss can be decreased by using a material having a high resistivity as a main pole of the recording head. However, since the characteristics of the main pole are determined by various factors, such as saturation magnetization and coercivity, in addition to the resistivity, it is difficult to increase the resistivity of the main pole without affecting other factors.